fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Regento
Summary Regento (リージェント Rījento) is an Etherious born from the Books of Zeref 400 years ago. He is the leader of the 31st General Division of Occultus, which is a member of the Millennium Echo Alliance, Nightmare Wing, and the Legendary Tartaros. He is a master at using the curse that he specializes in, Nature Curse. Curse and Abilities Nature Curse: This is the curse that Regento specializes in which allows him to control and manipulate the natural elements in any form. This curse is mistaken for Calamity Curse. It is divided into the primary, secondary, tertiary stage spells and quaternary stage spells. Primary Stage Spells: These are spells that can stand alone and are natural. * Inferno (地獄 Jigoku): This Technique is a testament to the battle prowess of Regento. When energy is given the molecules(in this case kinetic energy via vibrations) the molecules will eventually begin to generate heat as waste energy. This heat is the energy Regento requires he inputs so much energy into the molecules in a certain area that the very air will ignite hence through the manipulation of vibrations Regento can generate flames to create devastating attacks. For example, when this is used in conjunction with Earthquake, Regento can create an eruption flames to fly out the ground. * Cyclone (低気圧 Teikiatsu): This attack gives Regento the power to create twisters, cyclones, and gusts by swinging his arms forward. This attack allows him to levitate, fly and become as light as a feather. He can turn invisible easily and can manipulate wind, and air. He can also suffocate people by taking their breath away. * Tsunami (津波 Tsunami): This attack allows Regento to control tides waves tsunamis and other water based disasters that could lead to death of his opponents. He can also use the water to suffocate his opponents by filling their body with too much water causing them to explode as well. He can use the water to create implements for battle like swords, spears, etc. * Earthquake (地震 Jishin): This is an attack where the ground is used as the medium for the vibrations. This has the effect of literally breaking the ground apart and causing devastating earthquakes. This has been used with great precision and when used in combat gives Regento complete control over the terrain and effectively the fight. Giving the opponent no way to get an appropriate footing it would just be a matter and of timing for Regento to put him/her out of there misery. This ability has also been used to intimidate his targets creating devastating earthquakes which would cause any standing structure to crumble causing immense psychological pressure to said target." * Thunderbolt (落雷 Rakurai): '''This is a move that allows Regento to create thunderbolts in the form of balls and strike them at his opponents which causes electrocution and heavy damage to his opponents. This move also allows him to turn his body into lightning and move or run with the speed of lightning to attack his or her opponents. This move is one of his most favourite attacks against his opponents. By putting his hands together he can create a fully charged lightning bolted ball. '''Secondary Stage Spells: These spells are formed by combining 2 primary spells. * Desert (砂漠 Sabaku): This move allows Regento to create a very large and deep sand pit, that is as large as a canyon. He can also turn the area he stands in into a desert. He can also create sand shards that are deadly. This is actually a combo of Earthquake and Cyclone. * Frostbite (凍傷 Tōshō): '''This allows him to create ice domes, swords, shields, spears, shards, etc and it also allows Regento to freeze anybody that he touches and after 5 seconds, the frozen victim disintegrates into the tiniest molecules of ice. This is one of his most powerful moves. * '''Blaze (炎 Honō): '''Regento emits a hefty amount of flames from his body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. These flames are strong enough to blast even the largest of opponents away for a considerable distance. The intensity of of the flames released greatly depends on the output of power dumped into the spell. These flames can at their highest level can be extremely scalding and melt away metal. This can be used as a breath attack and he exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire, fireball or flamethrower like method that quickly burns and destroys everything in its travelling bath engulfing the targets in a large violent explosion. This spell is extremely destructive to the target and area breaking the ground upon impact. When used in it's stream from the stream is wide and possesses a high heat index which it hot enough to boil water and evaporate it. Regento has cooked many of his opponents alive with this spell. This spell used at it's highest level of output can result in to other various disasters such as droughts and famine. * '''Eruption (噴火 Funka): '''This attack allows Regento to control lava. In other words, he can combine both Earthquake and Inferno to create Eruption. Even when using Earthquake, he can still derive this move from it effortlessly and without using any of his Curse power. '''Tertiary Stage Spells: These spells are formed by combining 3 primary spells or a primary and a secondary spell. * Blazing Inferno (燃える地獄 Moeru Jigoku): '''This move allows Regento to create the series of fire tornadoes made of black flames from Blaze wrapping around his body or instructed target and then combined with the Inferno to create a tornado of wild hell fire loose into the land. This spell is equally more powerful than both of the original techniques and does twice as much devastation to the area. Charging all it grasps among it's powerful rotational pull. This move is a combo of Blaze and Inferno. * '''Sandstorm (砂嵐 Suna Arashi): This move allows Regento to combine both Desert and Cyclone in which a particular area is turned into a desert and massive cyclones, tornadoes and gusts are formed from the sand and wind while at the same time, the cyclones and tornadoes project and shoot out sand shards that have some particles of metal in them. Any thing that the shards touch will instantly turn into sand. * Snowstorm (吹雪 Fubuki): Regento releases a nasty snowstorm and blizzard into the area with sweeping winds which can cause severe whiteout and reduce visibility and drop temperature relatively quick. Among this blizzard the formations of a Hailstorm can also commence which allows large chucks of ice balls to drop and do serious widespread damage. This spell is also used to empower Regento's magic and he can also use his magic to empower this spell making it even deadlier than it's usual power output. The low visibility makes long distance combat extremely taxing and difficult. * Storm (嵐 Arashi): '''This move allows Regento to control wind, water (in the form of rain) and lightning with the addition of thunder. It is a combination of Cyclone, Tsunami,and Thunderbolt. Its effect is that whoever is hit by this move will lose half of his or her power to Regento, reducing his or her power effect by 50%. * '''Maelstrom (大渦巻き Dai Uzumaki): '''This spell is only usable around bodies of water or after Regento has used his Titanic Tsunami, this spell creates a giant whirlpool that instantly pulls whatever its caught within the water to it's center dragging it into the depths of the water where under the immense pressure it can be drowned and crushed. For Regento, this technique is the combination of Earthquake, Cyclone, and Tsunami. '''Quaternary Stage Spells: Theses spells can only be made from 2 tertiary stage spells. * Snowstormed Maelstrom (大混乱で吹雪 Dai Konran De Fubuki): This spell allows Regento to create an endless maelstrom made only of water, ice, snow, and cold air. This is Regento's most favourite and most powerful spell. It is an ultimate combo of Maelstrom and Snowstorm. Just like Maelstrom, this move can only be dome in a very wide ocean that is in between any canyon or island. Etherious Form: Just like every other Etherious, Regento has an Etherious form. This form increases and enhances all of his characteristics such as curse power, speed, strength, energy, durability, and endurance. * Super Obsidian Armor: This is the secondary transformation of Regento's armor and it is so strong, that nothing can penetrate this particular armor, because it is made of hard core obsidian. Enhanced Curse Power: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Trivia * Regento is named after Regent Street in Monopoly. * His super obsidian armor is based on Torafuzar's super armor in the Fairy Tail series. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Characters